


The Wint-purr Soldier

by MichelleLynne



Series: The Winter Chronicles (Bucky Barnes) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleLynne/pseuds/MichelleLynne
Summary: While on a mission, the reader gets injured while saving a kitten. Bucky is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to [Chrissihr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissihr), drabble inspired by [Chimyra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chimyra), both of whom are amazing people and writers, so go check out their stuff!
> 
> Kitt-inspiration found [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/50/15/05/501505668e8d7c42da24aa7c58d02fec.jpg). Bucky inspiration found [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/961e714f4b2f6c1948ee694e95b10298/tumblr_od0dl5Hlcs1qmuv69o1_250.gif).

The building you and Bucky had chased the Hydra agents into was thankfully abandoned, so you didn’t have to worry about anyone getting hurt.

You caught sight of it when you came in, a small kitten huddled under some broken stairs, but you had a job to do.

“Guys, get out of there. One of them set some explosives,” Clint announced in the comms later as you were leaving. You and Bucky had split up and you were near the way you’d come in. You passed by the broken stairs again, stopping when you saw the same tuft of grey fur.

“Here kitty,” you called as you moved towards it slowly. At the very least you wanted to get it out of the building before it collapsed.

“Michelle!” Bucky’s voice rang in the comms.

“I’m coming, there’s a kitten,”

The kitten mewled as you reached it, sniffing your hand cautiously before pressing its head into your hand. You looked around for more kittens, perhaps its mother, but found nothing.

“You poor thing,” you cooed as it, _he_ , purred as you rubbed between his ears. You scooped him up just as the building rumbled above you. “Shit!” You cursed as the stairs crumbled down around you.

You dove out from under them just in time, only for the banister to come down on your head. You cried out as everything went black.

**+++ Bucky’s POV +++**

“Bucky? What happened? Is she alright?” You could barely hear Natalia’s questions over the blood rushing in your ears. You looked down at Michelle in your arms, still horrified by the streak of blood running down her face.

“She stopped to rescue a damn kitten. Building damn near collapsed on her,” Clint answered for you.

“Let’s get her to Helen,” Nat said, putting her hand on your arm to lead you. You could barely feel it. All you could focus on was Michelle’s steady breathing.

*******

“James,” Nat’s voice at the door had you looking up. You weren’t sure how long you’d been staring at the thing sitting on Michelle’s stomach, but it must have been a while.

“It’s the damned cat. Must have crawled into her coat,” you said, motioning to the furball.

You reached for it, only to have it hiss at you, as much as the tiny thing could.

“He can tell you don’t like him,” Nat said. How she even knew it was a _he_ was beyond you. You watched as she leaned down, reaching for it slowly, assuring it in soft soothing tones that she wouldn’t hurt it.

“Whatever, just get it out of here,” you spat as you watched her pick the thing up with ease. You would be all too happy if you never saw it again.

**+++ Normal POV +++**

When you woke next, you found yourself on a bed. Looking around you saw that you were back at HQ. Buck was sitting next to you with his head in his hands.

“Bucky?” His head snapped up at the sound of your voice.

“Hey there sweetheart,” he said, giving you a gentle smile.

“What happened?” You asked as you sat up.

“You hit your head when you tried to rescue the cat,”

“Oh. Where is he?”

“I had Nat take him away,” he said, his voice going hard.

“What? Why?”

“What do you mean why? Aside from the fact that it’s the reason you got hurt, what were you going to do with a mangy alley cat?” He snapped, jumping up from his seat.

“It was all alone and it was just a baby, Bucky! I can’t believe you!”

“Are you serious right now? You could have died and you’re worried about a stupid cat?” He was pacing now, fists clenching. Meanwhile your blood was boiling, how could he be so cold towards a helpless kitten?

“Get out,” you said through gritted teeth. You needed to calm down before either of you said something you didn’t really mean.

“Come on, doll-” His angry expression was replaced with one full of worry. You knew he was already regretting what he said, but that didn’t make you any less angry.

“Get out!” You shouted, pointing to the door.

Bucky’s eyes searched yours for a moment before he nodded and left. You deflated, tears stinging your eyes. You hoped that Natasha at least took the kitten to a shelter.

*******

It was a couple of hours before Helen released you from medical. You had stitches, but luckily no concussion, so she saw no reason to keep you overnight. When you got to your apartment, you were surprised to find Nat there.

“Oh, hey Nat,”

She looked up at you just as a small meow reached your ears. You gasped, hurrying to sit next to her on the couch.

“Bucky said he had you get rid of him!” You said, noting that he looked much cleaner than he had when you found him. Nat must have given him a bath.

“He’s probably just jealous because he let me take him when he wouldn’t let James anywhere near him,”

The kitten squirmed in Natasha’s arms until she let him go. You let out a delighted giggle when he scurried over to you.

“I had Bruce check him out and give him all the shots he needed. Tony’s waiting for you to pick a name and he’ll have a collar ready for him. Darcy volunteered to go pick up supplies,”

You looked up at her, surprised. You smiled before remembering the argument you’d had with Bucky.

“Bucky won’t want to keep him. He already blames the little guy for me getting hurt,” you sighed.

“Nonsense. When’s the last time James said no to you? You and this little guy turn those doe eyes on him and he will change his mind,” she said matter-of-factly.

“You think so?”

“I know so. So what are you going to name him?”

You took in his dark grey fur and his silvery eyes and smiled as the idea came to you.

“I think I’ll call him Yasha,”

Natasha grinned and the kitten, _Yasha_ , meowed as if he agreed with your choice.

*******

Unfortunately Bucky did what he always did when you got in an argument or you got hurt on a mission, he avoided you.

You tried to wait up for him, but the day’s events took their toll and you fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with Yasha curled up on your chest.

You woke the next morning in your bed, both Yasha and Bucky were nowhere to be found. Worried that Bucky was still angry with you, maybe even more so now, you scrambled out of bed.

You found them in the kitchen, Bucky making breakfast, eggs and bacon from the smell of it, with Yasha draped over his shoulder. He was humming to himself as Yasha watched from his perch. You couldn’t help but grin at the sight, particularly when Bucky pulled off a piece of bacon and fed it to the kitten.

“Good morning,” you said, making your presence known. Bucky and Yasha both turned to you, Bucky smiling sheepishly.

When you were close enough, Yasha lept from Bucky to you, meowing and nuzzling your cheek.

“I’m sorry,” you and Bucky said at the same time.

“I overreacted. I just…I saw you laying there, bleeding and I thought…” he trailed off, his eyes tearing up and making you feel guilty.

“I should have been more careful,” you sighed.

“What’s his name?” Bucky asked after a moment. You couldn’t help but smile at what his question meant.

“Yasha,” you replied, biting your lip as you waited for his reaction.

Bucky grinned so wide his eyes crinkled at the corners. He leaned in to kiss you and you melted into him. The accident, the argument, all of it was forgotten as he poured his love for you into the kiss. You replied in kind.

Not one to be ignored, Yasha pressed a paw to both of your chins, meowing until you pulled apart.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go eat breakfast,” he said with a chuckle, tapping the kitten on the nose.

You giggled as Yasha meowed his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).


End file.
